That one time
by CailinDana
Summary: Ever wonder about that one time Spike mentioned. Booze, violence and bad language involved of course


**That One Time**

_**Ever wonder about that one time Spike mentioned?**_

**1894 Rome**

**Part One: **_Betrayal:_

Spike's shock at seeing his beloved cavorting about with the Immortal quickly melted into rage. The sight of his dark princess and the Immortal made his insides boil. His Dru had often flaunted her dalliances with her sire in his face. Initially he had been hurt by this but he had accepted it because he understood, even if he didn't appreciate, the bond a sire had with their childe. Besides, Drusilla wasn't all together there and he could forgive her anything. Nevertheless, seeing her draped around the Immortal cheapened what they had. He made a move to pull his lady away from the over coiffed wanker when Angelus cuffed him across the ear instead.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"No point in making a scene, William."

"Are you daft? He's got his mitts on our women."

"Our women seem happy. There are more covert ways of getting revenge."

Spike protested as Angelus dragged him away. "What are we doing? We should go back and rip his arms off."

Angelus sneered at the younger vampire. "What's the point? He's immortal; we can't kill him anyway."

"What's the point?" Spike echoed incredulously, as he finally managed to shake himself out of the older vampire's grip. "The wanker stole our women and thinks we're going to roll over and let him do want he wants. I don't care that he's the bloody Immortal; I just want to give him a few slaps."

Angelus laughed. "Sometimes I do admire your spirit, William."

Spike snorted. "I thought that you prefer me to be all obedient like."

"Since Dru brought you into the family I've been trying to teach you your place. So I have to admit I enjoyed seeing you treat others with the same disrespect." He gestured towards an inn. "Let's get drunk before I stake you."

**Part Two: **_Merry_

Several hours and ales later the two vampires stumbled back to the rundown mansion they had made their home in while they stayed in Rome. Spike's head was swimming. He looked at his grandsire who looked to be just as drunk. The alcohol was helping a little. Still his mind was wandering back to their unfaithful lovers. He never thought he and Angelus had much in common. This drinking session was reminding him that they were both being spurned by their women and to be honest for the first time in his unlife he felt a little sorry for the bastard. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe Angelus wasn't such a terrible sod after all. He slapped the older vampire's arm in an attempt at solidarity.

"Angel," he slurred. "We don't need those stupid bints."

Spike liked his alcohol, but it had been a long time since he had been so drunk he was slurring his speech. He must have drunk more than he thought. Or else he was losing his touch?

"Pair of fucking bitches," Angelus muttered and shoved him back.

"Yeah," Spike echoed. "What's so bleeding great bout the sodding Immortal anyway? What do women see in that wanker? Besides we're more handsome than him."

Angelus rolled his eyes skyward. "Do you ever stop talking, Willie?"

Spike narrowed his eyes. "The name's Spike now."

There was the cranky, old Grandpa he was used to see and loath. The alcohol really had been clouding his judgement.

As they neared their destination Spike caught a delicious scent in the air.

He grinned wolfishly and waggled his eyebrows. "_Fee_-_fi_-_fo_-_fum_!"

"I smell the blood of a whore," Angelus added.

His grandsire's mood had changed rapidly.

"You feeling a mite peckish?"

"Boy, you've read my mind."

It had been Angelus' idea to make their home in this area of town. Spike had to hand it to him; the decision had been genius. Whores roaming about the place all night made feeding a real doddle. They turned the corner and spotted a rather attractive yet dishevelled looking woman. From the shadows Spike looked her up and down. She was curvy and typically Italian looking with long dark hair and a pretty smile.

Angelus walked over to her and his arm around her. "Ciao bella."

_Oh Liam could be a right charmer when he wanted. _

She gave him a wide smile "You're not Italian?"

Angelus smirked. "You're right. You speak English?"

"Sì un po'. A little." Her English was broken but clearly she had a lot of custom from English speaking tourists. It was then Spike decided to make his presence known. Her wide smile wilted a little. "Two means you pay twice."

Spike chucked. "Don't worry, love. We don't like to share much."

She looked confused.

Angelus gave him a surreptitious punch in the arm. "Fool," he muttered.

Angelus patted her arm. "You'll get what's coming to you, I promise."

Now there was a promise they would keep. Spike took her other arm and they headed in the direction of their temporary home. Dinner was going to be delicious.

**Part Three: **_Lust_

It was nearly dawn and Spike lay on his bed. His belly was full of blood and whiskey. He had let Angelus have his fun with her first before they drained her; Spike had never been one to play with his food. He was beginning to sober up and the events of the night before were playing in his mind. How could Dru do this to him? She was his black goddess, who arrived to save him from mediocrity and himself. He shuddered to remember what sort of useless git he had been as a human. He was William the Bloody useless as well as William the Bloody awful poet. He needed more alcohol. He stepped over Angelus who was sprawled on the floor. He took the opportunity to glare at his grandsire. He still had a part of Dru that he couldn't touch. Her Daddy could do no wrong. No matter what Spike did she would always go back to him. With one last disparaging look he turned his attention back to finding the whiskey he craved. He found a whiskey bottle on the table. He didn't bother pouring a glass taking a gulp from the bottle instead. Spike started to feel pleasantly numb again. He perched himself on the arm of a scruffy armchair in the corner. _Who said drink wasn't the solution to every problem?_ He started to hum one of his ditties from his childhood. From his position on the floor Angelus started to stir.

He rubbed his eyes. "Give me some of that," he demanded.

Spike got up from his seat and handed the bottle to his grandsire.

Angelus took a large gulp then another. "It's good whiskey. Not as good as Jameson but it'll do."

"Don't polish off the whole lot. Save some for me."

Angelus snorted. "The whole bottle would be gone already had I not woken up."

He couldn't argue with that but he was tempted especially when Liam started to sing.

"By a lonely prison wall

I heard a sweet voice calling-"

It was Spike's turn to snort this time. "Oh please. You might have the brogue, but you're hardly a patriot."

"At least I don't pretend to be somebody I'm not. That accent of yours is hardly authentic."

"It's strange that you should say that. You know I've met other Irishmen but never one with an accent quite like yours." Spike paused to bask in the outrage in his eyes then continued. "I had to reinvent myself and I'm not ashamed."

"You fool no one, William. You're nothing but a Mummy's boy. You think you're a real vampire. You're a sorry excuse for one."

"At least my mother loved me. Darla told me all about your Daddy issues."

"Shut the fuck up!"

Spike got up right into his face. "Make me."

And that's when Angel did the one thing that managed to do that very thing. He kissed him hard. Spike was so taken aback that he let him. Angelus pulled away and pushed him away roughly.

Spike finally managed to speak. "What are you doing?"

"Just wanted to shut you the hell up," Angelus answered, using his sleeve to wipe away the taste of Spike. He looked as confused as Spike felt. The confusion left his face quickly and his earlier rage was apparent again.

"I am going to punish you, Willie." Angelus' eyes narrowed dangerously. To his surprise Spike felt his trousers tightening in the crotch. He knew that his grandsire was looking to frighten him not turn him on. His transformation from lily livered man to liberated creature of the night was apparently complete. He wondered what his beloved mother would have thought about that. He resolved to show his grandsire just how scared he was.

He met Angelus' eyes. "Is that a promise?" He licked his lips suggestively. Messing with his grandsire's head was always a blast.

As he predicted that answer didn't impress Angelus very much and he glared at the younger vampire. "You're a provoking little bastard."

Angelus made a swing for him, but Spike dodged him. The fact that he was shorter and lighter meant he was more nimble, however, if he let his grandsire get a hit in then he was done for. In the short time he had been a vampire he had studied how his grandsire fought and this always served him well when he and Angelus got into a scrap. Spike laughed as he avoided another strong blow. "You're getting sloppy. When was the last time you were involved in a brawl? Just your fists and your fangs!"

He loved the thrill, the alcohol and the adrenaline amplified the experience.

Angelus made another clumsy dive at him. "I'm going to show you once and for all who the master vampire is in this family."

Spike stepped out of the way as Angelus slammed into the table. "Be careful. You might dust yourself and what a pity that would be."

The last barb seemed to spur the older vampire on.

"Oh shit," Spike muttered as this time Angelus' aim was true and he connected with his nose. Spike fell to the ground and he could feel the blood dripping down from his nose and he licked it off his lip. He attempted to get up but his grandsire was too quick for him this time and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "You're insufferable."

Spike was adamant to show bravado despite the fact that he knew he was in for a beating. "Cheers Grandpa." He wasn't about to give in though. He kicked Angelus' shins causing him to loosen his grip and he used the moment to his advantage to roll out from beneath him. "Slow down there, boyo." His grandsire smirked malevolently and grabbed his arm twisting it painfully.

Spike spat right in his face. "Fuck off." His arm was now free from his grandsire's painful grip and he shoved him hard. He wasn't going down without a fight. Once he was back on his feet he would be at the advantage again. He might not be as strong but he was much nimbler. When he was standing once more he felt the heady rush that always accompanied a good brawl. He bounced on the balls of his feet and rubbed his fists together. "Come and get me, Liam."

Spike had the upper hand once more and he ducked and dodged successfully again. This only served to enrage Angelus further. The older vampire managed to get more than a couple of hits in and Spike threw a few punches of his own. He was no match for brute strength alone and the longer the dance went on the more likely it was that he would lose. He was starting to tire now and Angelus was getting lucky more often. It felt inevitable when he was on the floor and his grandsire was looming over him again. They fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs coming to a sudden stop a hairsbreadth from the broken table. Spike was panting from the physical exertion, one of those human habits he was yet to shake. The close proximity reminded of the earlier smacker Angelus had landed on his lips, and he found his gaze drifting to his mouth. He had never kissed a man before, but he had to admit it hadn't been bad. You were bound to pick up a few tricks when you lived that long. Women had given him nothing but trouble. Cecily was a snotty bitch and Dru was a law unto herself. Monogamy might be alien to most vampires but Spike thought he had finally found someone who reciprocated his love. He had been a fool to expect anything different. Maybe he should give up women altogether? Men were a lot less complicated. Angelus still hadn't moved and Spike finally noticed how hot and bothered the fight had made him feel.

"Oh-" he gasped and to his surprise he thought he rather liked the idea. He didn't have much more time to think on his unexpected reaction as Angelus leaned in towards him.

"Shut up." Angelus was kissing him just as Spike realised that he was just as horny from the fight.

**Part Four: **_Friendship _

Los Angelus, 2012

Spike punched the bag hard when he heard the door open and a familiar scent filled the room. He could feel Peaches' eyes on him as he continued his exercise regime. It was perfect timing really. He was in a dire need of some entertainment. Buffy was the other side of the world on a mission he wasn't privy to, which pissed him off no end. Some Angel baiting was a sure way of cheering him up.

"Angel." He said turning around. "Admiring my ass?"

"Shut up, Spike. The only time I want to see your ass is when you leave the room."

"That's not what you said in Rome," the blonde vampire said with a wink. "You rather liked my arse if I remember correctly."

He got a glare in response. "Remember we woke up the following morning and swore never to tell a soul?"

"Settle down, Grandpa. I have no intention of telling anyone. It's not exactly something I plan to brag about."

"Good." Peaches' look of relief was comical.

The blonde vampire raised a brow. "What are you here for then?"

Angel rolled his eyes. "I have a mission that might interest you."

Spike grabbed his coat. "Let's go get a drink and you can tell me about it."

Angel put his hand on his shoulder. His relieved expression had melted. "Spike, you know the way you said that one time was nothing to boast about?"

"Yeah."

Angel wore a pathetic expression. "Was I bad?"

Spike couldn't help bursting into laughing. Angel glowered at him before turning his gaze to the ground. He might have looked angry but he could tell his grandsire was embarrassed. Spike took a little pity on him and stifled his laughter. His soul was such a damper on fun sometimes. There was no harm in one last dig though. "I wonder what Buffy would say if she knew?"

Angel's head rose immediately. "Buffy is to never know about that."

Spike shook his head. "She probably would want a repeat performance. Buffy's a little minx in the sack. She would love to be the meat in a man sandwich."

Angel shook his head in disgust. "You're the crudest creature."

"It takes one to know one."

Even Mr Broody couldn't prevent a little smile at that. "Point taken."


End file.
